Why does everybody interferes?
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Ozuma likes Ray, does Ray likes Ozuma? And what's up with the weird title? giggles Find out yourselfs!
1. Chapter 1

Title:Why does everyone interferes?

Title chapter: I love you

Warning: um... um... some out of character maybe, teasing, some kissing

Summary: Ozuma loves Ray, but is to afraid to tell it what if Tsuna would do it for him?

Pairings: RayxOzuma, slightly TsunaxZeo, KaixMalin

Disclaimer: ((Blink blink. Looks at Ozuma.)) Must I? ((Ozuma growls soft.)) Okay okay... I don't own Beyblade. If I did Tsuna and Malin and some other characters would excist so don't sweat it already. Okay? ((Looks at Ozuma who smiles satisfied))So.. Yeah... I don't own it.

Ne-Hey

Hai-Yes

Iie-No

Koi-Love

Aishiteru-I love you

Baka-Idiot.

Daijoubo-Are you okay? Question. Or don't worry. Answer.

Gomen-Sorry or i'm sorry.

Otouto- little brother

Nee-san-Sister

Urusai- Shut up

Nani-What?

&&&&&&

Ozuma's POV

I growled soft and looked at the blackhaired boy I came to like so much that it sometimes felt like my heart was bursting. 'Sis please let me go to him.' I asked my sister Tsuna. Tsuna looked at me with her green eyes. 'No give him time Ozuma you don't even know if he will answer your love or not.' she hissed.

'Tsunaaa.' I growled and my sister chuckled. 'Have some patience otouto you are to impatience sometimes.' she said cheery. 'But I long for him nee-san!' I said and sighed deep.

I knew I wouldn't win this fight. 'When are you telling Zeo you like him?' I finally asked smirking. She started to blush and hit my head. 'Urusai Ozuma!' she cried out.

'That wasn't nice.' I muttered and rubbed my head. 'Well what you said wasn't nice either! You aren't even supposed to know!' she said and finally noticed that I was staring at Ray who finally figured out we were sitting here. 'Ah... Hey Ray come on over here!' she yelled and waved her hand to the blackhaired beyblader.

Ray smiled and walked over to us. 'H-hey sis don't do this to me!' I hissed and she looked at me with a wicked grin. 'You wanted to go to him didn't you? Well I brought him to you.' she said evil and looked at Ray who was now with them. 'Hey Ray how have you been?' she asked and I looked away blushing not able to say a word. 'Sisters...' I thought.

'Okay I quess, and how have you two been?' he asked and I looked in his eyes. I carefully smiled and shrugged. 'Okay... I think.' I managed to say. Tsuna looked at me and chuckled. 'Say Ray did you know my brother li--' she started.

I quickly flung myself at her and pushed her to the ground. 'Don't. You. Ever. Dare. To. Say. That!' I hissed. Tsuna laughed and pushed me of her. 'Anyway I am going see you guys later, bye bye.' she said and walked away still chuckling.

I stood there for a couple of second and finally looked at Ray. 'Uh... well... what are you doing today?' I blurted out. That was a stupid question! He blinked a few times and smiled. 'I am going training a bit with Driger what about you?' he asked and I sighed soft.

'I'm killing my sister and then i'm gonna train with Flash Leopard.' I said and he smiled even more. 'Hey what if we go do something together I mean were always trainning let's do something else!'

I blinked a few times. Had I heard that correct? Was Ray asking ME to do something with HIM? Ray's eyes saddened. 'If you don't want to that's okay.' he said soft. I shook my head and looked at him.

'Ofcourse I want to you baka.' I said and smiled broadly. Ray looked in my eyes and smiled too. 'So where to?' he asked. I frowned slightly. 'The beach.' I finally said and he nodded. 'Okay.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ray looked at the water coming and going. 'So... beach is a nice place isn't it?' I asked shy. 'Ahuh it is.' Ray said soft and sat down on the sand. 'Come sit beside me Ozuma.' he said and tapped the spot next to him.

I blushed fiercely and sat down too. 'So. You like me do you?' he finally asked shy. I blinked and looked at him. 'Nani?' I whispered soft. He looked at me with a smile. 'You like me don't you?' he said and brought his face closer to mine.

'Or don't you Ozuma?' he whispered soft. I blinked again and started to blush. 'H-hai.' I whispered and felt his lips on mine. 'Then why keep it hidden for so long.' he asked when he pulled back.

'I... Was afraid I quess... that you would reject me..' I said soft and he chuckled. 'I could never Ozuma.' he said. I gave a faint smile and he laid his head on my chest. 'Cause I love you too.' he whispered and I smiled kissing his forehead. 'Aishiteru... Koi.' I said in his hair and embraced him bringing him to the ground with me.

I got on top of him and kissed him greedy. 'You are a beautifull irresistible bold little kitten.' I whispered and moaned when he kissed me and forced his tongue in my mouth exploring every bit of it.

When he pulled back he looked into my eyes with his beautifull orbs. 'Party time!' I heard someone yell and grumbled soft when I recognized the voice. 'Tyson!' Ray screamed nervous and jumped up. 'Hey Ray, hey Ozuma what are you doing on the ground?' Tyson asked.

'I hoped that I would die so I wouldn't have to listen to your blathering anymore.' I snapped and stood up. I never liked Tyson much, always so cheery and most of the time not serious about a thing. To confident.

Ray glanced at me and I shrugged apologizing. 'Well I have to get back home my sister's probaly waiting for me, say hi to the rest.' I said and walked away feeling incredibly empty. 'Bye Ozuma...' I could hear Ray say soft. 'I turned around and smiled. 'Bye Ray.' at that I walk away back to Tsuna and the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mariam looked at me with sparkles in her eyes. 'So? How was it? Was he nice to you?' she asked cheery. 'Mariam urusai and eat.' I muttered and took another bite of my food. 'So he was nice to you, ow how sweet.

Did he respected the idea that you love him? Did you two kissed?' she asked and I almost choked in my food and glared at Mariam and then at Tsuna who probaly told them everything.

'Sumimasen.' I said quiet and walked away to the bathroom. I clenched my hands round the bath tub and growled. 'Stupid sister stupid Mariam stupid Tyson!' I hissed angry and sank on the ground my back against the bath.

'Ray... my kitten..' I whispered soft and bit my lip. 'Daijoubo? Gomen Ozuma I didn't want to tell it them.' Tsuna said soft. I smirked slightly and shrugged. 'Daijoubo, I can live with it.' I finally said and she sat next to me.

'So... Did he well.. You know.' Tsuna stammered. I smiled and looked at her. 'Kissed me?' I asked and she nodded excited. 'So did he?' she asked again. 'Hai he did.' I said and closed my eyes with a smile thinking back of the kiss.

Tsuna chuckled soft. 'Did he kissed good?' she asked cheeky. 'Yes he does sadly enough we couldn't finish it because Tyson interfered...' I muttered and sighed. 'Oh... i'm sorry for you.' she said and put a finger against her lip.

'Ne what if you two go on a date to a restaurant?' she asked and rubbed her hair. 'My treat!' she said and I looked at her. 'Mean that Tsuna?' I asked surprised. 'Duh, ofcourse I do now straighten up and call him!' she said and pulled me up.

'Hai, I will.' I said and ran over to the phone dialing his number. 'Moshi moshi?' Ray asked. 'Hey Ray.' I said shy. 'Oh ohayou Ozuma!' he said cheery and I began to blush. 'Um will you.. Go... uh... will you come... uh... will you go out on a date with me?' I finally blurted out. I blinked a few times. 'Hai ofcourse I will! When?' he asked happy. 'Erhm...' I haven't figured out that one.

I looked at my sister for support. 'Tommorow 7 o clock.' she whispered. 'Tomorrow seven o clock how's that?' I asked Ray. 'Okay, must I come to you or will you pick me up?' he asked. My sister kept pointing at me.

'Uh... I will pick you up.' I finally said and shrugged when my sister sighed in relief. 'Okay, i'll be seeying you tomorrow then, goodnight koi, aishiteru.' he whispered and I grinned goofish.

Tsuna chukled dark and hit my back. 'Oh brother sweet your going on a date!' she sneered and Mariam came in. 'What do I hear now? Is he going on a date? When?' she asked excited.

'Tomorrow.' Tsuna said smiling and Mariam got an maniacal glint in her eyes. 'We should buy him some clothes, Ozuma tomorrow we are going shopping with you!' she said and I hit my head. 'Noooooooooo!' I cried out in thoughts and sighed deep.

'Tsk tsk tsk, I feel sorry for you Ozuma, you have to go shopping with my sister.' Joseph said with a grin. I scowled at him and shrugged. 'C'mon everything willl be okay Ozuma, count on us.' Dunga said and hit my back. 'That's okay but next time... DON'T HIT MY BACK!' I screamed.

&&&&&&&&&

Ray's POV

I grinned with the phone still in my hand. He just asked me out on a date! Finally Kai came in and cocked his eyebrow when he saw me standing there with a goofish grin. 'What is wrong with you?' he asked and I shook my head. 'Oh hi Kai how are you doing? Great day isn't it?' I asked and finally hung up.

Malin came in from the livingroom and blinked a few times. 'Nani? Do you have a fever Ray? Your acting... strange.' she asked and walked over to Kai grabbing his arm.

'I am not acting strange! I am happy! Happy happy!' I said and danced around. Malin and Kai looked at eachother and frowned. 'Kai... what has gotten into him?' she finally asked soft. Kai grinned and shrugged then.

'I don't know but he is acting like an idiot who just fell in love.' he said and I stopped my dance looking at Kai. Kai got a strange glow in his eyes. 'Ah. Are you in love tiger?' he asked smirking.

I blinked. And blinked again. And again. Finally I gave a nervous laugh. 'Don't be ridiculous!' I said and blinked again. Malin smiled and embraced me. 'Awww how kawaii! Who is the lucky one?' she asked and I gulped. 'Uh... Uh... Uh...' I stammered and looked from Kai to Malin and from Malin to Kai.

All of a sudden Tyson came barging in. 'When are we gonna eat?' he asked not noticing the tension in the room. (See he is a complete idiot!) Kai glared at him and just pushed him outside in the pool. 'Cool down and count till fourty and then we'll go to a restaurant with you.' he said calm and returned his gaze on me. 'So who is it? We don't have all day.' he said.

'Ozuma.' I finally murmured. Malin blinked. 'Nani? Ozuma?' she said surprised. I closed my eyes. See there you got it! 'Good choice!' she chirped and dragged me and Kai to the livingroom. 'So why were you so excited on the phone?' Kai asked. 'I'm going on a date with him.' I said relieved. Uh oh shouldn't have said that. Malin stared at me with a insane grin as did Kai.

They both looked at eachother and then at me. 'SHOPPING TIME!' I sighed deep and shook my head. Me and my big mouth. 'But it is tomorrow.' I said smart. 'So? Then we'll go shopping tomorrow and if you dare to sneak away we'll punish you!' Malin said and poked my side.

I giggled soft. 'Stop that Malin!' I shreeched. 'Promise us you will go shopping with us then!' she said and I nodded. 'Okay.' at that she grabbed my hand and Kai's and got Tyson and Kenny and Max. 'Were going to a restaurant guys come on.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: ((Snorts.)) I liked it, it's not exactly what I had in my mind but still it turned out well. And the reason it's called'Why does everyone interferes?' Well you'll figure out. ((Grins.)) Anyway, if you liked it, could you please R&R and if you don't liked it... could you please tell me what you didn't liked? Anyways thank you for reading!

Kurayami: ... BLOOD AND SHARP STUFF RULEZZZ!

Me: ((Sweatdrops))

Darius: Osore you know that pointy has to be sharp to be pointy?

Me&Kurayami: ((Stare at him)) Goner...

Darius: What? ((Shrugs and flies off))


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Why does everyone interferes?

Title chapter: Never go shopping with friends!

Warning: craziness, teasing, cursing.

Summary: Last time Ray and Ozuma kissed but that good for nothing Tyson interfered! Sorry for the Tyson lovers. So now Tsuna told Ozuma to ask Ray out for a date. When Mariam heard it she said first go shopping. The same counts for Ray but he has to go shopping with Kai and Malin! What will happen? .;;

Pairings: OzumaxRay, KaixMalin, MariamxLee, TsunaxZeo, TysonxMax. getting crowded ne?

Disclaimer: ((Has a blade against her neck. Gulps.)) No Ozuma, no everyone I don't own Beyblade! Please Ozuma let me live! ((Burst out in to tears. Ozuma blinks and walks away whistling with the blade.))

Ne-Hey

Hai-Yes

Iie-No

Koi-Love

Aishiteru-I love you

Baka-Idiot.

Daijoubo-Are you okay? Question. Or don't worry. Answer.

Gomen-Sorry or i'm sorry.

Otouto-little brother

Nee-san-Sister

Urusai-Shut up

Nani-What?

Kawaii-Sweet, if i'm correct, if i'm not correct then tell me what it means please

&&&&&&&&&

I groaned soft and tried to push the hand away.

'OZUMA WAKE UP NOW OR ELSE I'LL THROW FLASH LEOPARD AWAY!' Mariam screamed and I jumped up to my feet.

'Don't you da... good morning Mariam.' I muttered and finally noticed I was half naked.

Mariam blinked a few times and I blushed fiercely. 'Don't act like you never saw my half naked before now get out! Hear me out!' I screamed and Mariam walked away chuckling.

I sighed and started to dress myself... then it hit me. I was going on a date with Ray today! I screamed and jumped up and down till Tsuna came in.

'Ozuma if you do so stupid again... I will make sure you'll regret it.' she hissed and I shut up.

'How late is it?' I finally asked meekly.

'It's now eleven o clock and were going to go to the shops with you.' she said and grinned wickedly.

I paled. 'But that's okay I have enough clothes here!' I said quick.

'No i'm sure were going to the shops with you Ozuma and thas final!' she said and I dressed myself fully with a bad feeling.

'This isn't going good... knowing them... i'll be stuck there for ages!' I thought.

'Were waiting for you Ozuma what's taking so long!' Mariam yelled up and I ran down.

'Don't sweat it i'm here.' I muttered and ate my breakfast quickly brushed my teeth and combed through my hair.

'Good we can go!' Mariam chirped.

I sighed.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

'How about this?' Mariam asked and put a t-shirt against my chest. 'Hmmm no to lightblue, lightblue is not your color.' she said and dropped it on the ground in despair of all the people in the shop.

'Maybe this!' Tsuna said and put a yellow t-shirt against my chest. 'Hm nah that's not it either.' she said and threw it on the ground searching for something else.

'Shouldn't you girls lay the t-shirts back where they first hung?' I asked noticing there glares of the other people in the shop.

'No.' Mariam said and grabbed a black T-shirt and put it against my chest. 'Yes that's it! We have a winner.' she said and put the black T-shirt with the white leopard on it aside.

I smirked. Okay I liked that shirt. after some minutes both Tsuna and Mariam grabbed a leather pants... 'No... you are not getting me in that thing no chance!' I said and stepped back while they stepped forth with a wicked smile. 'Nooooooo!' I scrreamed one more time and then they tackled me...

After some minutes of struggling they I was in the leather pants plus the black T-shirt with the leopard on it. 'Tsunaaaa... Mariammm!' I whined and looked at them.

'Oh phoey don't whine it's okay, now for a good jacket and were ready.' Mariam said and all of a sudden Tyson came barging in the shop with food in his arms.

'It's mine I tell you mine! huh?' he said when he saw me. Blink blink...

Twitch twitch. 'What the fuck are you doing here Tyson!' I yelled hysteric.

Tyson blinked again. 'You... are... in... LEATHER PANTS!' he yelled and began laughing insane.

'Okay that's it!' I hissed and knocked the stupid baka unconcious. 'Can we continue?' I asked Mariam and Tsuna who nodded carefully.

After a while they found a nice leather jacket aswell and I sighed in relief. 'How late is it now?' I finally asked them.

'Hum... ah it's four o clock let's pay it and get home!' Mariam said and grinned.

'Then you can go take a shower and dress yourself up, and maybe some jewelry too!' Tsuna said smiling.

I sighed deep and all of a sudden got tackled by Tyson. I grumbled soft and gritted my teeth.

'You knocked me unconcious why!' Tyson cried and I looked at Tsuna and Mariam. 'You girls go pay the clothes i'll handle this shithead.' I muttered and Tyson grabbed my collar.

'Why? Why!' he cried out. I glared at him and finally knocked him unconcious again. 'Because i'm getting fucking tired of you you stupid annoying asshole!' I yelled and sighed deep. That felt good. I walked away with Mariam and Tsuna leaving some astonished people and a unconcious Tyson behind.

&&&&&&&&&

Ray's POV

'Have mercy Kai! Save me Malin!' I cried out while Kai and Malin dragged me to the shops.

'Ray! Ungh don't be... hn so incredibly stupid and ungh come with us!' Malin yelled pulling me towards her.

Kai glanced at Malin and gave one final pull which caused me to land in Kai's arms. 'Finally.' he muttered and dragged me with him.

I folded my arms and pouted. 'They all want me dead and I will get them for that yes I will!' I thought.

'Ne where are you with your mind?' Malin asked shaking me.

'Killing you two.' I answered calmly.

'Oh if that's it.' she said cheery and grabbed my arm dragging me with her.

Kai grabbed my other arm.

'I look perfect how I am you hear me?' I yelled and they stopped and looked at me.

'You are wearing that from the first day we met Ray!' Kai said. I blinked he glared.

'That's not true I changed clothes when we met again!' I finally said.

He rolled his eyes. 'So now you are going to put some other clothes on understood?' he hissed.

I blinked again and looked at his face. 'Hai... I understood.' I whimpered and followed them.

All of a sudden Zeo walked over to us. 'Hey you guys what are you doing?' he asked.

Kai looked at him as did Malin. 'Oh were going to go shopping with Ray, he's going on a date tonight!' Malin said cheery.

'Cool can I come to!' he shouted and Kai wrinkled his nose.

'Thought you had to go do something with Tyson?' he asked.

'No not anymore i'm no Tyson freak anymore.' Zeo said smiling.

I blinked. 'Then who is it?' I asked. His smile became even broader. 'Tsuna!' he yelled out and I smirked.

'Tsuna? Oh well it's what you wan't ne.' I said and Kai sighed.

'Fine come with is but don't bother us to much okay?' he asked.

'Hai sir!' Zeo said and followed us.

&&&&&&&&&&

'Hmmmmmm, what about this?' Kai said and looked at a white t-shirt with a black tiger on it. I blinked. 'If we find one with a tiger on it, and making sure that it's a tight one.' he glanced over at me.

'I think this is what you meant!' Zeo yelled and gave Kai a tight, white T-shirt with a tigerhead on it.

'Yeah that's it where did you find it?' Kai asked.

'With the girls stuf.' he answered and I looked at him astonished.

'Uh... but i'm a boy!' I finally said and the two of them looked at me.

'We know!' they both said and threw the T-shirt towards me.

'Come on put it on!' Zeo said excited and Kai started to look further for a jacket bove it.

'Hey! Hey look what I found! Don't you think this will be so kawaii on him?' Malin asked and showed them darkblue pants with one tiger at the right side.

Kai examined it and finally grabbed it. 'What do you think Zeo?' he asked. Zeo put a finger against his lip and closed one eye.

'Yup that's perfect!' he finally said and grabbed the pants throwing it to me.

'But... can't I... choose what I want?' I muttered silently while the three of them turned around.

'Erhm... NO!' they all said.

I pouted. 'Meanie's..' I muttered and they continued looking until Zeo's head shot up.

'What did you call me?' he asked while narrowing his eyes.

'A meanie hear me stupid robot a meanie!' I hissed.

He growled soft and drew his beyblade. 'If you want a meanie I can give you one, and I am not a robot I can feel!' he shouted.

'Yeah but your still a robot so there!' I said.

Kai and Malin glanced at eachother. 'Uh-oh there at it again.' they both thought.

Glare

Glare

Glare twitch

Glare twitch twitch

Glare

Glare twitch

Glare

Finally I burst out into laughter closing my eyes.

'Hah I won!' Zeo said grinning.

'Only because you look so strange when you glare!' I shouted back.

'Oh yeah?' Zeo asked. Kai and Malin shurugged and finally picked a jacket with another tiger on it.

'Yes this is it now it's okay! Come on Ray get dressed and we can see how it stands on you!' Malin shouted and grabbed me and put all the clothes in my arms.

'Come on we don't have all day!' she said and pushed me in a dressing room.

Why me? I put on the clothes and grumbled soft. Finally I came out and looked at them. 'Is this okay?' I asked, the jaws of Zeo and Malin dropped, Kai blinked. Finally they gave a high five to eachother. 'It's perfect we are the best!' they shouted. I sighed in relief.

And then that stupid Tyson freak tackled me to the ground. 'Ray-kun! That looks so kawaii on you!' he yelled hugging me.

I looked at Malin and Kai for support. nu-uh. 'Tyson... why do you have a bump on your head?' I asked surprised.

'Ozuma-san hit me...' he muttered and stood up.

I stood up too and blinked. 'Ozuma-san... was he here?' I asked and Tyson nodded cheery.

'Ray put on your own clothes and we can pay the clothes you are wearing now, come on.' Kai said and I nodded while dissapearing back in the dressingroom.

Kai glared at Tyson. 'Go fuck Max or something but leave Ray alone okay?' he asked.

Tyson blinked. 'F u c k... Max?' he asked soft and blinked again. 'Okay!' he said and ran away.

Kai remained silent. 'I didn't... meant it... literally... Stupid baka.' he muttered and shrugged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: R&R please! ((Giggles)) Please please please? PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE! Ahem sorry

Darius: ((Cocks an eyebrow)) Whatever, anyway R&R while we'll be off! Ciao! ((Flies off))

Me: R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeee! ((Smiles cutely))


End file.
